User blog:DB Baxter/Top Secret
March 19th, 2285 Dear Ms. Castile I have assembled a collection of files on the 8 potential mercenaries, as you have requested. After extensive research, this is all of the information that my team and I could find. I hope you find this satisfactory. -------------------------------------------------------------- Name: Saishu Ketsueki Age: 21 Sex: Male Height: 5’10 Weight: 180 Ibs Race: Japanese Hair: Black Eye Color: Green Areas of Expertise: Infiltration, Swordsmanship Last Known Whereabouts: Northeastern United States. Notes: Not much to note about him. Hardly ever seen around major settlements, and when he is, documents show he only stays for about 1-2 days. He moves around the country without detection. Shouldn’t be a problem for us to find --------------------------------------------------------- Name: Rick Deere Age: 200+ Sex: Male Height: 6’1 Weight: 245 Ibs Race: Caucasian Male (Ghoul) Eye Color: Brown Hair: N/A Areas of Expertise: Attack Strategies, Survivalism, Last Known Whereabouts: Detained Notes: Former United States Marine. We already have Mr. Deere in our possession, but I must warn you; He’s highly unstable and a possible liability. We had to send in about 30 drones to take him down, and half of them came back in parts. Would not recommend keeping him. ----------------------------------------------------------- Name: Brandon Aviur Age: 25 Sex: Male Height: 5’11 Weight: 215 Ibs Race: Caucasian Hair: Black Eye Color: Blue Areas of Expertise: Pyrotechnics, Improvised Weaponry Last Known Whereabouts: Mexico Notes: World Renowned criminal. He’s on a lot of cities banned lists, especially in the Southeastern U.S. Not much on his behavior other than he’s been banned in all of the cities for arsony and manslaughter. Most likely unstable, so I’m not sure how cooperative he’ll be. ---------------------------------------------------- Name: Duncan Graham Age: 27 Sex: Male Height: 6’2 Weight: 247 Ibs Race: Caucasian (Scottish) Hair: Red Eye Color: Blue Areas of Expertise: Explosives, Building/Town Demolition, Frontline-Defense Last Known Whereabouts: Western United States (Former Montana territory) Notes: Well-known Merc. Carries out a lot of work for clearing out buildings and big groups of raiders. Despite his good recommendations, he seems to have a very high operating price and seems to have sort of vendetta against Raiders and Caesar's Legion. ------------------------------------------------------- Name: Stonewall Age: ??? Sex: Male Height: 8'5 Weight: 645 Ibs Race: Super Mutant Hair: Bald Eye Color: Green Areas of Expertise: Heavy Weapons, Culinary Arts (For some reason.) Last Known Whereabouts: Former North Carolina Territory Notes: You seem to have selected a lot of liabilities. Granted, Stonewall seems intelligent, unlike most of his Super Mutant brothers, but he’s very territorial and he’s almost always packing a minigun at his side. I’m not sure if we want that dangerous of a creature close to our team. --------------------------------------------------------------- Name: Victor Dupont Age: 33 Sex: Male Height: 6’0 Weight: 205 Ibs Race: Caucasian Hair: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Areas of Expertise: Medicine, Chems, Stimpak Production Last Known Whereabouts: Commonwealth, Diamond City Notes: So far, this is the only one who I can’t find something wrong with him. He’s adept in the field of medicine, and seems like a reasonable fellow. Not much else on him besides the fact that he was previously married and is pretty religious. ----------------------------------------------------------- Name: James Gatling Age: 42 Sex: Male Height: 5’10 Weight: 202 Ibs Race: Caucasian Hair: Black Eye Color: Green Areas of Expertise: Automated Defenses, Weapon and Armor modification. Last Known Whereabouts: New York Notes: Dropped off the face of the earth after he received and was thought to have accepted our invitation. However, multiple reports say that he’s made a new home base in a different section of New York. ----------------------------------------------------------- Name: Tyrus Carr Age: 32 Sex: Male Height: 6’1 Weight: 197 Ibs Race: African American Hair: Black Eye Color: Brown Areas of Expertise: Ranged Targeting, Death-Bringing. Last Known Whereabouts: Former Michigan Territory Notes: One of the best snipers I’ve ever seen. He would serve us extremely well. Would probably have no problems dispatching Rick or Brandon if need be. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- I already have men heading out now to collect them and bring them here. Hopefully, we’ll be able to get them here with less force then we had to use to subdue Rick. I will contact you with further information once the recruitment is complete. Finally, there’s the matter of unit 66-HTA. You will be happy to know that we have located the unit in the ruined city of Tampa. We will begin prepping an extraction unit for him immediately. Sincerely, Xxxxxx Xxxxx Category:Blog posts